


Sting

by changminsfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Intense teasing, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Writing this made me headcanon chanhee sadist, oh also sunwoo breathy moans, this is lowkey a horny love letter to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/changminsfairy
Summary: {No one would guess that Sunwoo, a boxer famous for his right hook and four championship belts likes to be taken apart by the lovely pink-haired creature who always sits court-side at his matches. Some roses have thorns, & Sunwoo loves the sting of Chanhee's bite.}prompt by anon yay!!
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> this took much longer than i thought it would.....and honestly i feel like part of it was because i had no motivation to do anything except stream the stealer....
> 
> anywho!! hope yall enjoy whatever this is!! i definitely enjoyed playing with this pairing/new dynamic!!

The bright blinding lights are distracting him from the foggy haze that begins to settle between his eyes. He's losing his consciouness in its thickness, as it settles neatly over his head like a halo. Although he's losing feeling in his limbs, he's slightly grounded as he feels the sweat beading on his brow, his muscles tensing to prepare for what's to come. Loud shouts followed by a piercing bell resonate throughout the entire area, and suddenly his eyes hyperfocus on the person in front of him. His opponent.

  
Sunwoo doesn't even need to think. He lets his body glide and dance all on it's own. He smoothly evades blows like he can see the future. His brain is ticking a second, minute, moment faster than his opponent. Sunwoo isn't an impatient person either, and he's known to be the type to diligently wear out his opponents until they've lost all their energy. Usually because of this well known fact, opponents try to match his style but Sunwoo has trained his body for years to be able to see every twitch, every glance that someone in front of him makes. Even when his mind is clouded with the fog of fans screaming from the bleachers, the image of his dainty little pink flower sitting amongst the rowdiest of them all with a small smile curling his pretty lips into the most sadistic and sinister of smiles sharply twists his insides into a knot. 

  
Sunwoo has learned to let his consciousness slip away from him in the ring, relying on the hyperfocus of his body to guide him to victory. 

  
And of course, he always wins. 

  
It doesn't take too long for his opponent to slip up, trying to catch Sunwoo with a fake out. Sunwoo dodges the curve ball with his left hand, gracefully but monstrously swinging his right hook with the speed of a cobra going in for the kill. He feels muscle resist and ripple underneath the force of his blow, knocking his opponent steadfastly to the ground. The referee rushes in to count off until Sunwoo's gotten a knockout, but the crowd is already wild with celebration in his favor. The referee realizes the other man has been fully knocked out in one blow, and he calls the match-declaring Sunwoo the winner.

  
A rush of adrenaline lights his muscles on fire, and Sunwoo throws his fist in the air victoriously, before scanning the crowd.

  
 _There_. He can spot his little pink creature a mile away. The softness of his features always leaves Sunwoo breathless, and even from a distance Sunwoo sees the satisfied glint in his eyes. Sunwoo swallows hard, throat suddenly dry and head full of thoughts he rather wished wouldn't occupy the space in his mind. 

  
Nevertheless, he receives his fourth championship belt well. Sunwoo slings the heavy item around his toned waist, becoming giddy at the thought of hanging it next to his other belts. Once the match is wrapped up, Sunwoo's fans bombard him, singing praises at him and pushing to get pictures and autographs. He tries to get in as many as he can before his manager has to forcibly pull him away so that he can go shower and get ready to head home. 

  
Sunwoo doesn't hear a word from his little flower, which he finds strange because usually they'd meet in the waiting room so that they could greet each other properly. Not just anyone gets to sit courtside at every one of Sunwoo's games, and his fans have learned to put things together enough that they aren't surprised to see the pink haired man dripping in designer clothes anymore.

  
Sunwoo convinces himself en route to his flat that his flower must've gotten tired or had an early day at work the next morning and they would see each other a different time. Sunwoo wasn't the clingy type and he knew that being an adult with responsibilities made it hard for both of them to have any type of traditional relationship. He had long since knew this, being a champion boxer dating an editorial stylist. Obviously they would have times where they couldn't meet. Luckily, they made sure to send each other their schedules, so Sunwoo knew that they'd be able to meet on the weekend.

  
Before he realizes it, Sunwoo is being escorted into his building by his manager, who sees him to the lift before parting ways. Sunwoo slumps against the cool metal of the wall, relishing in how well he's going to sleep in his fluffy bed that night. 

  
Sunwoo's flat is the only one on his floor, in other words-a penthouse, so immediately he rushes to the door while hastily pulling out his keycard to unlock the door. 

  
The moment he opens the door, his nostrils are flooded with the smell of freshly cooked food, and his insides twist when he sees wisps of pink hair shining against the white light of his living room.

  
"Chanhee?" he mutters, very aware of how fragile his voice sounds coming out of his mouth.

  
Chanhee doesn't even bother answering his stuttered greeting. "For real, how long did you expect me to wait, you doofus?"

  
Sunwoo suddenly snaps out of it. "But usually you text or call me! I gave you the spare key for emergencies."

  
Chanhee smooths his hands out over Sunwoo's dark blue shirt and Sunwoo fights every bit of him that wants to relish in the warmth and comfort of the older man's hands. "Hush hush, now. I know what the key is for, but is it so wrong for me to want to surprise you after a big win?"

  
Sunwoo pouts a little and shakes his head. "I'm just surprised that you're even here. I thought you had work tomorrow."

  
Chanhee snorts a little. "When did I ever say that? You think I'd let them schedule me to work the day after something as big as this?"

  
Sunwoo's grin cracks out and he takes Chanhee's cheeks between his hands so he can give the older man an endearing kiss to the forehead. Wordlessly, Chanhee leads Sunwoo to the dining area, where he's already laid out their dinner beautifully and filled their cups about halfway with wine. 

  
Sunwoo quirks a brow. Both of them aren't the heaviest of drinkers, but Chanhee has told Sunwoo more than once that he wants to partake more. "So I assume you're sleeping over then? Because I'm not letting you go home wasted."

  
As Chanhee prettily sits down, he lets his fingers fan out over the table before gesturing for Sunwoo to take a seat too. When Sunwoo moves to sit, Chanhee simply replies "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on going home tonight at all."

  
Sunwoo's cheeks flush an ostensible amount, which brings a small smirk to Chanhee's face. He picks up his spoon, ready to dig in to whatever Chanhee has made for him _it looks like kimchi fried rice_ but instead Chanhee raises his glass as if to toast. When Sunwoo can finally meet his boyfriend's gaze again, he sees galaxies twinkling in the older man's eyes. Sunwoo sometimes, but not often, forgets how much love Chanhee has for him and no matter how much he loves to tease it always comes back to that singular feeling of warmth stirring deep inside him. 

  
Sunwoo's thoughts are cut off when Chanhee clinks their glasses together and says, "To your fourth." Sunwoo takes a small sip, but Chanhee decides to take a more generous swig and suddenly the flat is quiet save for the sound of spoons scraping against the ceramic plates in front of them. 

  
Once dinner is done, Sunwoo makes quick work of gathering the dishes so that he can wash and deposit them onto the drying rack. As he's humming to himself, he hears footsteps behind him-Chanhee must be watching him. 

  
He's about to turn around and tell Chanhee that he can go ahead and wait in the living room but before he gets the chance, the older man is pressed up against his backside, trailing something long and cool up his thigh. Sunwoo immediately begins to sweat, his ears becoming red in hue. Something about Chanhee's slow, even breath on his neck makes his knees buckle, his heart beginning to thud loudly in his chest. 

  
"Sunwoo...would you like me to reward you for your fourth championship?"

  
Sunwoo gulps and nods. "I want that more than anything, hyung."

  
Chanhee chuckles low in his ear, and that sends shivers racing up his spine. "Oh do you? How nice to see you so eager for a change. Go ahead and leave the rest of the dishes here." he croons and it sounds like he pulls something out of his pocket. Sunwoo is used to the air of mystery when it comes to their sex life, since Chanhee absolutely adores being in complete control and Sunwoo can't help but submit to his iron-clad will. He learns very early on to expect the unexpected, and to communicate well to his partner what he does and doesn't enjoy in the bedroom.

  
Chanhee is steadfastly observant to how Sunwoo reacts to him, so it doesn't faze him at all when the younger man starts slightly as he begins to tie a smooth satin blindfold the color of crushed berries around his eyes. Sunwoo seems to be quite receptive towards sensory play, especially deprivation of touch and sight. Chanhee can only smirk to himself when Sunwoo lets out a tiny breathy whimper as he tightens the blindfold.

  
Carefully, Chanhee leads Sunwoo across the flat to the first guest bedroom, the one directly across from Sunwoo's own master bedroom. On the right side of the bed, he's laid out a pair of handcuffs, which Sunwoo can't see but the moment Chanhee lays his eyes on them, he feels excitement stirring in his gut. Chanhee guides Sunwoo to the bed's headboard smoothly, letting him settle into the bed's softness and adjust to not being able to see.

  
" _Hyung_." 

  
Chanhee snaps his head up to Sunwoo, whose voice is thorougly tinged with need and punctuated by breathiness. "Yes, Sunwoo?"

  
His chest is practically heaving when he replies, "Need you. Now."

  
Chanhee internally chuckles, "Sunwoo, you know hyung prefers your patient side."

  
Sunwoo whines, but obediently stays put. Chanhee decides to reward him for being good, and presses a soft kiss to his temple. The younger shivers at the sudden contact, and Chanhee takes it one step further by swinging his right leg over Sunwoo and straddling his lap. Sunwoo's hands immediately latch to the older man's waist and he tries to lean in for another kiss, but Chanhee tilts his body away and holds in laughter when he feels the younger's hands twitch in frustration. 

  
"Ah hyung, you enjoy teasing me too much." Sunwoo whines and Chanhee almost gives in right there and then. Instead, he steels himself against the building pressure in his gut and the way his pants are starting to feel too constricting by reaching for his coup de grâce--the handcuffs. They're belted leather handcuffs, and as Chanhee undoes one of the buckles, he can tell the leather is pliable and supple. The deep red color of the handcuffs contrasts with the connecting metal chain. Chanhee's mouth waters as he gently slides one around Sunwoo's tan wrist. When he tightens the garment, Sunwoo's breath hitches as he puts together what's happening to him. Chanhee smiles, but his heart is pounding hard in his chest. Adrenaline is coursing through his entire body and he quietly lets a shaky breath escape between barely parted lips. Once he's done fastening the other side, he presses a hot kiss to Sunwoo's temple, which elicits violent shudders from his lover underneath. 

  
"Hyung _please_." Sunwoo pleads again, his voice crackling with desire. 

  
Chanhee finally gives in, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it languidly slide off his body. He ruffles his hair a bit before lifting Sunwoo's arms so that he can get rid of his shirt as well. Chanhee takes a moment, lets his hands glide up and down Sunwoo's broader frame. Sunwoo crinkles his eyebrows, trying hard to steady the incessant impatience that's brimming every corner of his mind. 

  
And finally, the blindfold is lifted from his eyes. He sees Chanhee's soft pink hair, messy from the way he likes to ruffle it and his eyes slowly trail down his face. His eyes are steady-his desire unchecked, his cheeks are fully flushed and Sunwoo can't help but admire the way his blush prettily spreads across his face. His eyes move down, and his breath is caught in his throat when he sees a lace choker fastened securely around Chanhee's neck, the color resembling the way broken blood vessels bloom from underneath fair skin. Sunwoo tries to reach out and touch the material, but remembers that his hands are incapacitated at the moment. 

  
Instead, he opts for licking his lips and _savors_ the way Chanhee's adam's apple violently bobs as he swallows. Sunwoo smiles and drags his eyes back to meet Chanhee's just in time for the older man to crash their lips together. Suddenly, Sunwoo's mind is blank, all he can feel are the white hot flames licking at his insides and the way Chanhee tastes like honey incarnate. Sunwoo is addicted to the way Chanhee toys with him, though he's just as desperate to quench his thirst. 

  
Chanhee pulls away slowly, his breath heavy on Sunwoo's skin. His insides are in turmoil, and he hurriedly climbs off of Sunwoo. The younger looks confused, but not surprised. Chanhee runs a hand through his pink locks and just as quickly removes his pants, revealing a pair of fitted Calvin Klein briefs, and Sunwoo outright drools at the man in front of him. Sometimes he still can't believe that he's dating someone so incredibly attractive. 

  
Chanhee forcibly pulls Sunwoo out of his daze when he pulls out a white leather paddle, adorned with one large raised heart in the center. Sunwoo's eyes shake visibly and Chanhee's sadistic little smirk spreads across his face like wildfire. 

  
"Sunwoo, I trust you remember the code of conduct?"

  
Sunwoo nods, unable to rip his eyes away from the toy in Chanhee's hand. His breath quickens at the thought of Chanhee how he's going to feel the sting of Chanhee's desire, how he'll use it to riddle his body with splotchy red hearts. Sunwoo readies himself by remembering the code of conduct-a list of rules and things to watch out for when they had sex, especially concerning impact play since both of them aren't the best at holding back.

  
Unsurprisingly, Chanhee catches the way Sunwoo's eyes are glued to his new toy. He strides over the younger man, setting the toy on the ground so that he can flip him onto his stomach and press down into his back. Sunwoo complies well, arching his back easily and raising his ass into the air. Chanhee picks up the paddle once more, dragging it up and down the back of Sunwoo's thighs. Sunwoo whines into his pillow as Chanhee takes his time roaming his lover's body, with both his hands and the toy. Sunwoo is starting to feel his nerves become frayed when Chanhee unexpectedly yanks his sweats and briefs down, tossing them to the side of the room. 

  
Sunwoo feels like he's vibrating in anticipation, sucking in gasps because he can't manage to get enough oxygen. Without any warning, Chanhee harshly brings the paddle down onto the back of his left thigh. He feels the prickling feeling underneath his skin, but it almost immediately melts into a gooey warmth that travels down his legs. A wanton moan just barely bubbles past his soft lips and Chanhee smirks sadistically as Sunwoo breathily sputters out, "O-one."

  
A fire is lit inside Chanhee at the moment-he wants to see how far he can make Sunwoo count. He continues to bring the paddle down, riddling Sunwoo's thighs and ass. Chanhee devours every little detail that he can, appreciating the way Sunwoo's cock leaks with no abandon onto his sheets. The backs of his legs are a bright red, splotched with little hearts all over his gorgeously tan skin. Chanhee can feel his erection growing harder by the minute, and he's drunk off of power by the time Sunwoo brokenly rasps "30" into bed. 

  
Chanhee tosses the paddle aside, instead opting to roam Sunwoo's backside with his hands. Sunwoo gasps and snaps his head up so fast that Chanhee is genuinely afraid that he might've hurt himself, so he doesn't move immediately. Sunwoo twists his head, and Chanhee sees all the glorious desperation in his eyes, the way his cheeks are streaked with dried tears, the flush that's covered his entire face.

  
And Chanhee _crumples_. 

  
All he can think about is how much he loves Sunwoo, how good he wants him to feel, how much he's missed touching him. 

  
Chanhee climbs onto the bed, stripping himself of his last piece of clothing _the Calvin Klein briefs_ and returns to straddling his boyfriend. Sunwoo looks so pained to be sitting on his sensitive backside, along with the brimming frustration of being unable to touch his beautiful little flower. 

  
Sunwoo has no time to catch his breath from their impact play, as Chanhee aggressively takes his lips, sucking and biting them with no hesitation. Sunwoo lets breathy moans escape him, but Chanhee devours every sound he's making with the ferocity of his desire steadily overrunning him. Sunwoo thinks this is the most unhinged he's ever seen Chanhee, but then the older does the unthinkable and starts actively grinding his erection onto Sunwoo's. 

  
The flash of white hot pleasure that engulfs Sunwoo is absolute and a painfully gutteral growl rips out from his chest. Chanhee pulls away, the sadistic satisfaction clear as day in his eyes. Sunwoo wants so badly to pin him down and fuck him until he can barely see straight, but Chanhee has, as per usual, made sure that he's got all the control. 

  
"If you don't actually let me fuck you tonight, I will lose my shit Choi Chanhee." Sunwoo says as sternly as he can, but his entire body still feels floaty as the words leave his mouth. 

  
Chanhee smiles at him, a genuinely soft smile, and all of Sunwoo's frustration immediately dissipates. Before Sunwoo can mirror the smile his precious lover has offered him, Chanhee takes it one step further and says, "Sunwoo, I really do love you. And I'm so proud of you."

  
Sunwoo catches his lip between his teeth and is almost at a loss for words before he hurriedly stumbles over speaking his words of affirmation. "I-I love you too, hyung."

  
Chanhee laughs at his clumsy sentiment, and sits up a little, before scrunching his nose a bit. Sunwoo is trying to figure out what he's doing but then he sees the way Chanhee's body relaxes, and how his eyes slightly roll back in his head. Sunwoo is all too familiar with that face, as he keenly realizes he's watching his boyfriend finger himself. 

  
Sunwoo once again realizes how pretty Chanhee is, his pink hair sticking messily to his forehead, how his nose slightly scrunches in pleasure. He wants so badly to be the one driving Chanhee insane, to have his hands all over the fair little flower that he loves so much. 

  
Once Chanhee is done prepping himself, he generously dumps lube onto Sunwoo's erection. The coolness of the lube wakes Sunwoo's senses, so he sees the way Chanhee hungrily applies the lube to his ass, eager to be stretched and full. 

  
Chanhee always does this part slowly, not because he needs to but because he likes to. He loves the way Sunwoo's cock stretches him and fills him to the brim. And as he slowly lowers down onto Sunwoo, he knows the younger is absolutely holding on to the last tendrils of his sanity. Sunwoo, the champion boxer with a fiery and fierce personality, is only like this when he's stung by the thorns of his pretty lover. 

  
And Chanhee's bite stings his whole body like an electric shock. He bottoms out on Sunwoo and the younger has to resist the urge to let his eyes roll back wantonly. He can't stop the moan that bubbles forth from his swollen pink lips. Chanhee's got his bottom lip taut between his teeth and Sunwoo wants to faint when he starts to move. They start slowly, so that both of them can get adjusted to their rhythm before Chanhee gradually picks up the pace. His hands tightly grip Sunwoo's shoulders as he bounces up and down. Sunwoo tries hard to meet his hips with thrusts, but it proves to be difficult when he has zero mobility with his hands. Every so often Chanhee bends down to nip Sunwoo's jugular and Sunwoo whines as he gets close to his release. 

  
But Chanhee knows better and he slows his pace the moment he can tell Sunwoo is getting close. Sunwoo gurgles a growl in frustration and as much as Chanhee enjoys teasing the living hell out of his boyfriend, he wants Sunwoo to feel just as good as he does. Slowly, he leans down and unfastens one of the cuffs. Sunwoo looks at him with bated breath, wondering if this is another trick or if Chanhee has anything else up his sleeve.

  
But as soon as the other cuff is undone, Chanhee starts bouncing again and Sunwoo savors the way his hands press into his boyfriend's ridiculously tiny waist. Chanhee starts moaning in earnest when Sunwoo is finally able to properly meet his hips. 

  
"S-so full...Sunwoo, I feel so full!"

  
Sunwoo presses his face into the crook of Chanhee's neck. "Hy-hyung, tell me how-"

  
Chanhee coils his arms around Sunwoo's head, pulling him as close as possible to his chest. "Har-harder~." he gasps out between fervent moans and Sunwoo is all too happy to comply with the older's wishes. He pistons into Chanhee to search for his bundle of nerves until Chanhee lets out a particularly broken cry of lust and Sunwoo knows that he's found it. 

  
Chanhee's pretty noises make Sunwoo feel lightheaded and he doesn't exactly know when, but Chanhee is egging him on with praise. "F-feels so good, so full-!! Mmph, god Sunwoo you make hyung feel so-!!"

  
"Ah hyung wait, I-"

  
"C'mon baby, you can come. Go ahead and come inside of hyung, okay? You want to right? Be a good boy and do it then~."

  
Sunwoo can barely stop the explosion of heat that goes off in his abdomen, his release feeling so sweet and gooey and dreamy. Regardless, his hips don't stop moving, not until he feels his lover coming as well. A thick stream of white ribbons shoot out from Chanhee's cock and he has to hold back a yell because Sunwoo is _still_ going, his thrusts overstimulating his boyfriend's prostate with reckless abandon. 

  
"Jesus christ Sunwoo, please!! Keep going, overstimulate me, yes fuck fuck fu-shit!!" Chanhee belts, and somehow he shoots another load of cum onto himself and Sunwoo. Sunwoo sees stars from how tight Chanhee is gripping his cock and they both slowly _eventually_ come down from their orgasms. 

  
Chanhee's chest is outright heaving, _the choker around his neck feels too tight_ and their code of conduct usually calls for Sunwoo to help Chanhee get cleaned up and for Chanhee to help Sunwoo out of sub drop, but as they cuddle each other on the bed, they can't even be bothered by how filthy they are. 

  
"Hyung, are you sure it's okay to stay like this?"

  
Chanhee languidly nods. "Usually we would get clean, but it's nice to be able to lay here together. We'll get cleaned up in a bit."

  
Chanhee does end up moving so that he's spooning Sunwoo, and fingers Sunwoo's pretty brown locks. Sunwoo shivers before leaning up into the touch and Chanhee feels a warmth like sunshine melt down his spine. Sunwoo constantly calls Chanhee his flower, so Chanhee figures that he can similarly refer to Sunwoo as his sunshine. His thorns often prick the younger, but in the end the rose needs the sun to survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes unrelated but please stream the stealer my babies deserve their 2nd win. this comeback is everything. 
> 
> also sorry if the ending seems abrupt!! i had no idea where to end LMAO


End file.
